This invention relates to a vibration damping apparatus for transportation, which damp vibrations acting upon articles transported by a vehicle to protect the articles in transportation.
Vibrations transmitted from a load base of a transporting vehicle to articles to be transported by the vehicle detrimentally affect the articles and give rise to various problems, and sometimes cause failures of the articles. A vibration damping apparatus effectively preventing the vibration have been expected.
In general, therefore, articles to be transported have been strictly packaged and transporting vehicles for the packaged particles have been driven with great care.
As the most simple method of damping the vibrations, articles to be transported have been strictly packaged by cushioning materials such as foamed styrol blocks, urethane foam blocks, corrugated boards, wood frames and the like.
Moreover, particularly specified air suspension vehicles equipped with damping devices have been used for transporting precision appliances.
In some cases, furthermore, wires have been used to hang articles in transporting vehicles as a primitive method of preventing the articles from being damaged by vibrations.
The method using the cushioning materials is relatively inexpensive. However, it involves troublesome and time consuming operations for packaging every article or arranging wood frames. Moreover, it often involves disassembling the articles before packaging in order to make easy the packaging.
In a case of using the particular air suspension vehicles, air pressure in the air suspension is needed to be adjusted dependent upon kinds of articles to be loaded thereon because damping effects greatly change according to shapes, weights, eccentricities of gravity centers and the like of the articles. However, the air adjusting operation is unexpectedly troublesome and hence seldom effected. Therefore, this system could not obtain expected results.
Moreover, air suspension vehicles usually do not exhibit the horizontal direction damping capacity and require much cost for modifying the vehicle frames for providing suspensions thereon. If providing horizontal direction damping capacity, it will greatly increase the initial cost.
In the method of hanging articles in transporting vehicles, there is a risk of the wires being subjected to excessive forces to be cut off on emergency braking.